


Vanilla and Chocolate

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Clothed Wetting, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinky Castiel, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Some Humor, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was as old-fashioned as they come when it came to sex. It was plain and simple. Two people and the occasional bottle of lube. That was it. He liked it that way. Which always created an interesting time when he happened to be dating possibly the kinkiest person he ever knew. Periodically, Cas would reveal some bizarre kink to Dean and on very rare occasions Cas could convince Dean to at least think about trying one of them. Which Dean would think about and then decide No. But on this particular occasion, Cas brings up a kink that's not necessarily directly correlated with sex, but it's peaked Dean's interest and that quickly changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super depressed lately and haven't felt like writing and then at like 12AM last night I was like, "Hot damn, son. I need to write Dean and Cas omo/watersports right now." But of course it was 12AM so I wrote it while out at breakfast instead. And since I'm horribly in the mood for more of this, there'll probably be another fic sometime today.

Dean turned around as he heard the covers shifting in bed. He heard a yawn and the lump in the bed rolled over and made a groaning noise. Dean chuckled as the blankets violently flew off and Cas muttered, “Ew. Mornings.” 

 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Dean smiled, stopping fastening his belt and climbing on the foot of the bed and then crawling up to hover on all fours over Cas. “Morning, baby.” 

 

“Morning, Dean.” Cas replied, running his hand through his tangly hair. 

 

“I feel like you’re forgetting something.” Dean stated. 

 

“Of course I’m not.” Cas scoffed, sitting up on his elbows and kissing Dean. “Am I?”

 

“Nope.” Dean laughed, kissing Cas back. 

 

“See, I’m good to you.” Cas snickered as Dean settled down sitting on his stomach. 

 

“You are.” Dean hummed, continuing to kiss Cas. 

 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Cas asked. “You only work a half-day right?"

 

“Yep.” Dean grinned. “So I’m gonna leave for work, and then I’m gonna work, and at noon, I’m gonna leave and gonna spend the rest of the day with my boyfriend.” 

 

“I like that plan.” Cas mused. 

 

“So do I.” Dean smiled. 

 

“Cas I wet the bed?” Cas whispered after a moment.

 

“What?” Dean laughed. 

 

“Can I wet the bed?” Cas repeated. 

 

“Are your legs not working?” Dean asked.

 

“No. They work lovely.” Cas stated, wiggling his legs underneath Dean. 

 

“Then can you not use the toilet like a normal person?” Dean replied. 

 

“Well I can, but that’s no fun.” Cas smirked. 

 

Dean paused for a moment. _Fun._ He knew Cas had a long list of weird kinks and fetishes, but this was definitely not one he saw coming. The irony of it all was that Dean was as vanilla as they come and Cas was the most sexually adventurous person Dean had ever met. 

 

“Fun.” Dean muttered. “Well can’t you go wet the shower?” 

 

“Well yeah, but that’s not much fun either.” Cas stated. 

 

“You know what?” Dean sighed. “Go ahead. I don’t care. Lord knows I have to change the sheets after last night.” 

 

“Really?” Cas smiled. 

 

“Yes. Really.” Dean ruffled Cas’s hair and kissed his forehead before sliding off the bed. “Knock yourself out.” 

 

“You’re my favorite boyfriend.” Cas growled, pushing the covers back all the way. “Wait. Why am I dressed again? You do this every time.” 

 

“Well if someone were to come over, look in the window, or for some reason we had to leave immediately, I think it would only save you some dignity if you had at least your underwear on.” Dean explained. 

 

“I wouldn’t care.” Cas replied. 

 

“Okay, whatever. Just don’t come crying to me when your dick picks are on the internet cos the neighbors are pervs.” Dean snorted. 

 

“I wouldn’t care.” Cas repeated. 

 

“Whatever. Piss yourself and go get dressed.” Dean rolled his eyes as he went back to doing his belt. 

 

Cas giggled and Dean turned to his closet, rifling through the clothes for a shirt. Cas stared at his underwear and watched as a wetspot quickly grew over his leg and spread off the edges of his leg. Dean turned back around and just stood at the sight, a large puddle all around and in between Cas’s legs. Cas was using a hand to scoop up the pee and pour it over the dry parts of his boxers. 

 

“You know it’s not polite to stare.” Cas stated, smiling and looking up at Dean who was red-faced and shocked. 

 

“Sorry. Just not used to seeing my grown-ass very continent boyfriend purposely wetting my bed.” Dean snorted. 

 

“And loving it.” Cas added. 

 

“You’re weird.” Dean smiled, still blushing. “I can tell you for a fact that after you, I am never dating again.” 

 

Dean expected Cas to laugh but instead his smile disappeared and he sighed. “After me? Are you saying you plan on not being with me eventually?” 

 

“No.” Dean groaned loudly. “That’s not what I meant. Not at all.” 

 

“That’s what it sounds like.” Cas stated. 

 

“No, it’s an expression Cas.” Dean said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. 

 

“It sounds more like your way of saying that you’re planning on breaking up with me.” Cas frowned. 

 

“I would never.” Dean smiled softly. “You’re my big dumb scruffy kinky idiot and I wouldn’t want that to ever change.” 

 

“Really?” Cas asked. 

 

“Really.” Dean stated, kissing the top of Cas’s head. “I am so grateful that you blow through boyfriends at the speed of light yet I’m still here.” 

 

“Most of them kinda get to the part about being turned on by pee and don’t like me anymore.” Cas hissed. “And if not that they just think I’m weird.” 

 

“You think you’d take the hint and learn to not share that you like pissing all over yourself, no?” Dean chuckled. 

 

“If I’m searching to spend the rest of my life with someone, I don’t want to be spending it hiding things and having secrets. I want them to know everything about me and be comfortable with it. So if I tell someone something I really enjoy and they have such a problem with it that they don’t even find any part of me sexually appealing anymore, then that means that I shouldn’t be with them. But so far the running score is that no one is comfortable with all of me.” 

 

“Well you don’t need to worry about that with me. I want you no matter what you’re into.” Dean said, laying down next to him and gently kissing him. “And I love how weird you are.” 

 

“You’re alone there.” Cas sighed. 

 

“Maybe so. But I’ll always want you. So you’ll always have me.” Dean replied. “That will never change.” 

 

“You can’t know that for a fact.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Sure I can.” Dean smirked. “I will love you forever and ever. And I wouldn’t want to ever be with anyone else. Cos I kinda like you. Just a little.” 

 

“You wouldn’t want to be with anyone else ever?” Cas asked. 

 

“Never.” Dean stated. “Only you. You’re all I want.” 

 

“Is that your way of saying you want to marry me?” Cas breathed, looking up at him. 

 

Dean laid there frozen for a few minutes. 

 

“Dean?” Cas whispered. 

 

“Why not?” Dean shrugged, bursting out in a smile. “You’ve trusted me enough to ask me if you could pee in my bed. I think I can trust you with my maidenhood.” 

 

Cas started laughing and hugged Dean tightly. “Are you telling me I finally found the _one_?” 

 

“Well I could have told you that from the time I fell in love with your dorky ass.” Dean snorted. 

 

Cas began kissing Dean, shoving his hands up in his hair. Dean rolled on top of Cas, leg sliding in between Cas’s thighs. 

 

“How much time do you have?” Cas growled, biting Dean’s bottom lip. 

 

“Enough.” Dean answered, shoving his hand down the front of Cas’s boxers, but he’d forgotten that Cas had just pissed himself and his hand was welcomed by being surrounded with the piss that had stayed inside Cas’s underwear. 

 

Dean completely stilled and Cas started laughing again. 

 

“I forgot…” Dean croaked.

 

“I can tell.” Cas smiled. 

 

“Although I can see why you like this…” Dean hummed, shoving his hand around in Cas’s boxers, feeling around. “Everything’s slippery. And wet. And my hand feels like it’s a sauna. And wow. Not as disgusting as I expected.”

 

Cas raised his eyebrows at Dean. “If that’s your hand imagine how it feels on your cock.” 

 

“Well I know it feels good on yours.” Dean purred, wrapping his fingers around Cas’s slicked shaft and sliding his fist up and down. Cas moaned some as Dean slowly jerked his jerked his cock. 

 

“No seriously.” Cas breathed, reaching up to palm Dean through his jeans. “You should try it.” 

 

“Maybe some other time.” Dean laughed. “I have to go to work.” 

 

“No come on. I promise you’ll like it.” Cas sang, rubbing his hand firmly in between Dean’s thighs. “Don’t you trust me?” 

 

“No.” Dean snickered. 

 

“Try it.” Cas whispered.

 

“Well, we _are_ closed today. All I have to do is paperwork. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to be a little late.” Dean mused. 

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Cas grinned, pushing Dean over onto his back. He manually adjust Dean’s legs so they were bent at the knees and Cas was kneeling by his feet. Dean glanced down at one of his feet which was placed right over the yellow spot on the bed where Cas had been laying. 

 

“Why this position?” Dean asked. 

 

“Because it’s sexier this way.” Cas replied. “I would know.” 

 

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this.” Dean snorted. 

 

“Me neither.” Cas smiled. “But seeing is even better than imagining.” 

 

“Okay. I’m gonna do this.” Dean stated, sitting up a bit and looking at the crotch of his pants, Cas watching along in anticipation. 

 

“You know?” Dean said after a minute, laughing. “I don’t think my body wants to let me.” 

 

“Oh it will.” Cas chuckled. “Besides, I know you haven’t gone yet this morning. If you have a lot in there it’s easier.” 

 

“You should teach a class on this.” Dean sneered. 

 

“I should.” Cas replied. 

 

“Oh!” Dean exclaimed. “There we go.” 

 

And then Dean knew exactly what Cas meant. His jeans immediately flooded and piss came down the inside, running down to caress his ass. The hot fluid teased at his hole and he let out a moan. Cas was staring mesmerized at the steady stream that was coming out the front of the dark spot on his jeans and soaking into the blue sheets beneath them. Cas immediately leaned forward on top of Dean and began kissing him, rough and fast. His hand flew down to Dean’s erection and he ground his hand into his cock, making the piss spread around more of Dean’s jeans. In addition, the pee was flowing all over Cas’s hand and fingers and it was nice when it was himself, but this was Dean and that made this infinitely hotter. 

 

“Fuck.” Dean moaned, grabbing onto Cas’s back and pulling his down on top of him. His fingers dug into Cas’s soft ass as he hungrily kissed him. Their hard cocks rubbed together as they ground against each other and both of them were making loud sounds of pleasure into each other’s mouths. Cas began frantically working to undo Dean’s jeans and pull his dick out, piss still coming out of it. Dean’s shirt began hugging against his chest as it got wet down with piss, but neither of them cared. Cas slid his fist up and down Dean’s erection while humping himself against Dean’s leg, desperate and needy for friction. 

 

Cas continued fisting at Dean’s cock and it hardly took any time for Dean to cry out against Cas’s ear and come, white spattering against Cas’s chest and his shirt. It was short time after that that Cas himself came as well, going to shift off Dean, but Dean pulled him back and Cas let himself collapse against Dean’s chest. Dean panted against Cas’s neck and Cas gently dragged his face against Dean’s, his rough stubble against Dean’s freshly-shaven jaw. 

 

“Well.” Dean began. “I did not expect to actually like that. Especially not as much as I did.” 

 

“Me neither.” Cas breathed. “But I’m glad you did. Pure little Dean Winchester found himself something he likes.” 

 

“Yeah. You.” Dean replied, smiling and bringing his lips to Cas’s. 

 

“I’d say our first time as an engaged couple went pretty well.” Cas mused. “I’m sure there’s much more fun times to be had.” 

 

“Definitely.” Dean laughed. 

 

“You _were_ serious about marrying me, right?” Cas asked. 

 

“Of course.” Dean beamed. “Wouldn’t want to marry anyone else.” 

 

“Because I’d get if you weren’t. I mean it was kinda spur of the moment and no thought put into it and- “

 

“Cas shut the fuck up.” Dean growled. “I love you. I’m marrying you. And I’m not changing my mind.” 

 

“Even if I am a horrible kinky piece of trash?” Cas smiled. 

 

“I wouldn’t want you any other way.” Dean grinned. “Speaking of, any other things I should know about?”

 

“Like?” Cas replied. 

 

“You’re not into like shitting yourself, too are you?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas stared at Dean awkwardly in silence before speaking. “Only on rare occasions.” 

 

“Rare occasions that remain at your house, buster.” Dean muttered. 

 

“You do realize that if we get married, my house equals your house.” Cas smiled. 

 

“I retract that proposal then.” Dean stated. 

 

“Too late. No take-backs.” Cas teased. 

 

“Dammit. Now I’m stuck with you.” Dean sighed. 

 

“Sucks to be you.” Cas laughed. 

 

“Nah. I still love you.” Dean said, kissing Cas’s nose. “Disgusting piece of shit you are though.” 

 

“I can’t deny that.” Cas giggled.

 

“And on that note, I need to shower - again - and get dressed - again - and go to work.” Dean smiled. 

 

“Would you be opposed to company in that shower?” Cas asked. 

 

“You know, I don’t think I would.” Dean chuckled. “And maybe when I get home we can go at it until we can’t feel out dicks and pass out.” 

 

“I like that idea.” Cas whispered. “But not as much as I like you.” 

 

“I kinda like you, too.” Dean hummed, wrapping his arms around Cas and holding him. “Although I still have to get up. I can’t be _too_ late. Taking care of you’s gonna need a full paycheck and then some.” 

 

“True.” Cas shrugged, sitting up and pulling out of Dean’s arms. “C’mon. Let’s go fool around in the shower now.” 

 

“Yes please.” Dean sang, letting Cas pull him up to sitting as well. 


End file.
